


Cuddle with me for tonight

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which cuddles.





	Cuddle with me for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the free space with _cuddling_ for my not quite official bingo for the cap_ironman bingo.

When they had gone to bed, Steve had pointedly, but gently pushed Tony into the room and their bed that they rented for the next couple of nights. They had met up with the guys that had come with them for dinner and the meeting that Tony'd had earlier that day. He'd heard the quiet unhappy sigh that his partner had made as he poked into their bags to see what they had brought. Despite that, Steve settled down onto the large bed and waited for Tony to sense the hint to join him.

At least that had been his initial plan as he watched Tony pull out some paperwork to look over and went over to his partner. Tony made a confused, annoyed sound as Steve smiled and gently tugged him away from his work towards the bed.

"Steve, wh–"

"Humor me for the evening, Tony. Its cuddle time, not work time."

"Alright. That sounds good to me."

Quietly, they turned on the television in the room and just cuddled for the rest of the evening.


End file.
